findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Brief History
Age of Creation''' Lord Eo pulls world tendril from the Abyss.' Coming of the Titans' Titanic army of Giants and Celestials clear world tendril of abyssal influence. Celestials divide into two groups, one to oversee the tendril and one to guard it from abyssal incursions.' Titans form the World from pieces of an unknown realm. Creatures are brought in from other realms to regulate the environment.' Birth of the Vashar' Vasharan warlocks, dealing with an unknown force begin to unravel the fabric of reality. The great rifts cause monstrous multicoloured serpents to pour in from beyond. These Chromatic Dragons refuse to ally themselves with the Vashar and scatter across Ord.' Dimensional rifts cause widespread damage to Ord. Empyreans along with the mortal races fight back trans dimensional creatures but suffer tragic losses.' Overgod Eo seals the realm in a crystalline sphere of energy reinforcing the dimensional rifts but sealing the sphere from the Omniverse. Such colossal effort causes Eo to weaken. Eo retreats into a timeless slumber and fades from history. ' ' '' Age of Titans 20,000-11,250 years ago (0-8750 I) '' Titans create First great empire' Titans form a strict caste system. Over time this cast system forms Dwarves, Giants, and the ruling elite, the Empyreans. The Dwarves and Giants worship the Empyreans as god/kings.' Titans domesticate some of the great serpents, imbuing them with the strength and likeness of metals. The new creatures become the first Metallic Dragons.' The lower celestials are effected by the horrors of the Abyss and begin to take advantage of demonic methods of using souls as power. In their fight against the demons, Hellfire is developed and lower celestials become the first Devils.' The Vashar refuse to bow to the will of the Empyreans. Their open defiance has a profound effect on the Empyrean princess Lyttan.' Lyttan grows increasingly unstable under the influence of the Vashar and comes to the conclusion that the Abyss is the true natural state of the multiverse. Demons, summoned by the Empyrean Lyttan ravage the Titan empire for resources and souls. Most of the Empyreans are killed in the battle. The Empire falls and the survivors flee West to disappear into the mountains taking the worship of their god/kings with them.' The surviving Empyreans, with their godly powers, realize that their mere presence causes too much upheaval in Ord and retreat to a less fragile planes, vowing to never again endanger the material plane with the power of their true forms. They act through empowering worthy mortals and occasionally create material avatars with a fraction of their true power.' Founding of Kolzamar/Kazolmor' The crystal sphere is pierced by fleets of ships from other parts of the omniverse. The beings eternal war spills onto Ord.' Landing of the Elves and Orcs' War between Elves and Orcs begins. History tells that both sides were said to have had the ability to fly. This was known as the War of Wings.' War of Wings ends / Birth of Man. Unknown beings create man from Elven and Orcish casualties. The resulting being is a mix of traits from its parent lineages and strongly resembles the Vashar, leading to confusion between the various races. ' ' ''' Age of Dragons 11,249-4780 years ago (0-6,470 II) ' Elves, cut off from their gods and stranded on Ord, begin to acclimate to their new home. Various factions of elves plot against those in power and in a traditional banishment ritual from the Elves home world, are banished to the light less depth of a massive cavern system below the earth, known as the World Cavern. Many other Elven factions view these events with disdain and depart to start their own villages. Many elves still loyal view this as a betrayal and war breaks out.' Moon War / Sundering of the Elves''' The Elven race is sundered into the High Elves, the Wood Elves and the Dark Elves.' Humans sensing a power vacuum unite to form the Southern and Northern Kingdoms' The Southern Kingdom is infiltrated by Vashar agents' Reckless Human magi deluded by Vashar, summon the Empyrean Lyttas and weaken the Material planes dimensional membrane causing Fey and Abberations to spill into the realm.' Southern Kingdom is destroyed by Lyttas at the direction of the Vashar.' Secretive wars breaks out between the Chromatic and Metallic dragons as Xorvintaal begins. ' ' '' Age of Heroes 4779-877 years ago (0-3903 III) '' Founding of the Ibyth Goblin empire' Kolzamar and Kazolmor fall to a plague of undeath and are sealed. The survivors travel West and South, taking the Empyrean faith with them.' Northern Kingdom of Man is shattered by civil war. The rebel Nobles in the North manage to overthrow house Halyron and transform the country into the ironically named Thessan Federation lead by the Council of Six. King Thessan Halyron's forces and his Danasian allies are pushed to the south. A army travels around the great glacier and attacks the rebel stronghold in the North, killing the Dwarven High King. A branch of the Crûsgar clan furiously storm Danasian holdings in the South and after a long engagement the Crûsgars are triumphant, with Durtom Crûsegar defeating The Dan in single combat in what is now the city of Dan's Rest. Durtom renames himself and his line "Dankill." The Danasians venerate strength in arms and many of them accept the rule of the Dankills.' Second Moon War The Dark Elves return using Vasharan binding magic to conjure an avatar of the God Lyttas to conquer the surface world.' Adventurers including Austuril Liadon, Aragoth Hellslay and Dirk Dankill defeat the Dark Elf Queen and Avatar of Lyttas. Liadon developed a cult following and is worshipped by elves as the Lord of Retribution. Dirk likewise developed a devoted following of Dwarves and is venerated as Dirk the Berserk. Hellslay rejects a cult following and is granted an Elven lifespan as thanks for his service to the Empyreans. He returns to unite Thessan Federation and rule as Grand Duke.' One of Aragoth Hellslay's experiments with dimensional portals goes awry and permanent portals to Hell are opened. Devils agree to not cross through the portals in exchange for resources and aid in the fight against the Abyss. Hellslay agrees wholeheartedly and countless soldiers and supplies disappear into the portal.' Human pirates establish the port of Wingar' Last Moon War The Demon Lord Horcos Karun with the aid of Valotha the Lady of Betrayal, the Dark Elves and the Vashar. corrupt the Ibyth Empire and march on the Silver Reach before being defeated by Austuril Liadon, Dirk Dankill and Aragoth Hellslay.' ' ' '' Age of Ingenuity 1050 years ago (0-877 IV) '' The port of Wingar and surrounding villages and forts rally at the call of the Empyrean Church and become the kingdom of Findle. Azogun priests move to conquer Findle by using one of Hellslay's spell books to pierce the weak points in the dimensional membrane. The spell backfires and demons pour into Findle. The demons are defeated and the rift is sealed by St. Reluse, Jodando Legault, Arundel Shay and Quixote. Unfortunately Findle takes heavy losses, including the King, Alpert Holt. St. Reluse ventures north following the trail of the Azogun priests and founds the Pious Order of St. Reluse. Arundel Shay takes the mantle of Steward of Findle until the kings descendant are found. Jodando Legault travels to Danasia to defeat the Dankill clan in a game of wits and ends up uniting Danasia as a whole once again. Quixote lives in Findle until his constant abuse and impregnation of random women forces Arundel to eject him and his boisterous half-satyr sons. He forms "the Blackhorns" bandit gang with his children and permanently nestles himself as a thorn in Arundel's side.' Shay opens Findle to monstrous races and Dark Elves. Partly as an insult to Quixote that these races are less disruptive than he.' The High Elves and Wood Elves reject the outcast Shay's rule of Findle and leave in protest.' Shay's estranged granddaughter and her adventuring companions, the Heroes of Circumstance, fail to foil a Dark Elf plot to travel to the past and turn the tide against various hero's of the past. As a result of a time travel paradox, the energy barrier reinforcing the membrane separating the world from the Outside bursts causing the world to dissolve.' The Hero's along with some of their close friends, relatives, Parun the God of Debauchery and even some of their old enemies manage to reach the demi plane of Concordant Opposition and learn of a place called The Observatory which allows them to travel back and assist in setting the world right again.' Arundel Shay steps down as Steward of Findle, announcing the heir to the throne has been found in Pahlin Holt. The adventurers go their separate ways.' An army of hobgoblins claiming to be the remnant of the Ibyth Empire marches southward gaining steam and attacking elven settlements. Findle withdraws its forces from nearby contested territories and throws its full force into defending the elven realm. A fleet of flying ships appear and apparently take sides in the battle, fighting each other before leaving without notice. Obvious parallels are drawn to the ancient War of Wings. This event nearly bankrupts the already damaged Findle. Pahlin Holt announces the restoration of the old laws and solidifies the Empyrean church as the official state faith. Arundel had previously made a bargain with the Azogun clergy in Danasia to exchange aid for religious pardons. Despite the assistance from the Azogun priests during the second war of wings, Pahlin Holt rejects the deal, the priests rally an army from Danasia and stage an invasion of Findle. The war with Danasia takes its toll on both countries and a non aggression pact is signed in Dan's Rest. This battle cost the Holt Family dearly, including an aging Pahlin Holts son and grandson. Age of the King 157 years ago to present (0-157 V) A fragile peace reigns in the kingdom. Unfortunately so do corrupt politicians. Findle has never recovered from the losses it suffered in the Fourth Age. Several cities on the borders contemplate seceding from the kingdom and rumors of famine are spreading. In addition to that, the recent death of King Pahlin Holt has presented the question of succession. ''''